


Anchor

by orphan_account



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The familiarity of it all anchored him, in ways he wasn't sure how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

The weight felt familiar in his hand. Even through all the chaos that existed around him, it seemed to anchor him in a way not much else could. He had always leaned towards it has his weapon of choice, even in his early days.  
He tapped it against the wall, a cold metal ring echoing around him. It brought him chills, thinking of being on the other side of that sound. The deep gut retching fear that it must instill, not sure how long until they would meet face to face. How long until their life would be ended. But, he never had to be on the other end of that sound.  
He tapped it again, once again taking in the echo. Sure, him being here was a last resort, but it didn’t bother him. He knew that many thought him to be unstable, though never in such polite terms. He thought nothing of it. He was able to get the job done and still lead a fairly normal life. As normal as one who was running around in a rooster mask could get.  
He was almost at the door, the sounds of struggle had lessened as soon as he had made his entrance. His pulse quickened. Though they had gone over the plan before they had even left the safe house, there was always the lingering element of surprise. That things didn’t always go the way Dallas and Bain had planned, not matter how many nights they spent debating different methods of operation.  
When he turned the corner, everything was set up just as expected. The plastic covered boxes were splattered with deep red blood, with Wolf himself equally as coated. He felt no sympathy for the man handcuffed to the chair. The words that he was speaking were white noise. He had heard the lingering begging and cries of thick Russian accents for years, both in the wake and in sleep. It all blurred together, just like those times. Something can only haunt for so long before the constant feeling started to numb.  
He tapped the wood grained bat against his palm. He stepped forward as he wound back his arm to swing. It was a familiar sensation, one which he had done a thousand times before. He thought nothing of it as he swung, bat lined up directly with the man’s head.  
Familiarity anchored him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! This is the first thing I've written for a very long time, hope it turned out okay! :)


End file.
